Those Smiles
by InuYashaXPandoraHearts
Summary: Jack was starting to trust the Guardians more. But that trust was broken, by a certain bunny Guardian. Can they fix Jack, before it's too late?
1. The Truth

**Those Smiles**

**So, Jack is starting to trust the guardians. He feels more happy, having a family now. But what they don't know, is that every day. Jack is waiting for them to cast him out, abuse him, break him once more. But Jack has a string of hope, that maybe the guardians would accept him.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Jack's POV**

I was walking around the North Pole. Freezing some elves on my little walk. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I love the little guys. But the other times, it's just fun freezing them. Then my fun ended. "**Jack?! Vhy are the elves frozen?!**". I turned around to see North. I put on my casual smirk. "What's the problem North? Can't you chill a little?", as soon as I said that, he laughed and walked away. I WAS confused. I shook my head and decided to mess up the Warren for my dear, easter kangaroo. So, I found one of his 'little' holes and flew in. As soon as I landed, the Warren already had snow and ice. It was 20 C but it turned to -20. Almost all the plants died, hey, I didn't try to do it. But I sighed as I heard the kangaroo. "**Frostbite? Ya no good bloody show pony! Look at my Warren! Ya make a mess everywhere ya go!**", he was holding a fist to my face, getting ready to punch me. I tried not to show my fear, and put on a smirk. "Come on Bunny, you need to chill, it was an accident" But as soon as I said that, I regretted it. He started to yell at me even more. "**Frost, it was no accident! Ya need to leave my Warren and never come back! No body wants ya. Ya bring death, cold, everything bad in the world!**". I couldn't take it, the 300 hundred years of being alone, abused. Got to me, I started to cry. And I knew I was finally broken. I managed a small smile and said the next words. "It's true, I bring something that no body wants. I am not important, you could have beated Pitch without me. After all, like you said. No body want's me" and I called Wind to take me somewhere where the guardians could not find me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Oh Bunny! U broke Jack! *slaps bunny***

**Bunny: Oi! What was that for?**

**Me: For hurting Jack! *hugs Jack***

**Jack: ...**

**Me: It's okay Jack, the big bunny is more evil than Pitch!**

**Jack: *sniff* really?**

**Me: Really**

**Bunny: I am standing right here!**

**Me & Jack: *Ignores* I do not own ROTG and though I wished I owned Jack, I do NOT. Leave reviews, lovely readers!**


	2. Feeling Guilt

**Those Smiles**

**Jack is starting to trust the Guardians. He feels more happy, having a family now. But what they don't know, is that every day. Jack is waiting for them to cast him out, abuse him, break him once more. But Jack has a string of hope, that maybe the Guardians would accept him.**

**Song: Apologize**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****Bunny's POV**

Okay, I know I was a bit harsh on da kid. But really, imagine if your home became a wasteland in minutes. As soon as he said those words, guilt took over. I was about to apologize, but he flew off. Then I looked at the sky and saw the Northen Lights. Aw, crud. Guardian meeting, that Jack would not come to, the other Guardians would know in minutes. I am in deep trouble. I quickly ran to the North Pole, using my tunnels. As soon as I got there, I found out I was last to come. Tooth, North and Sandy were already there. '_All of them but Jack_' I thought sadly. I quietly took a seat, and when Frostbite did not come, in the next 5 minutes. They all slowly looked at me. Tooth was quick, to fly in my face and start the talk. "Bunny, where is Jack?". I took a deep breath of air, and let it all out. "Frostbite.. He froze my Warren and I got a little too angry, so I yelled at him, saying harsh things. I nearly punched him to." It took them 5 seconds to react. "Bunny! How could you be so cruel?!" from Tooth. "Bunny, is this how you treat our Jack?" From North. And a bunch of sand over Sandy's head, that I do NOT understand. I did feel bad, but my pride got in my way. My ears dropped, and I looked down at the ground. Then Tooth stopped yelling and started to cry. "Our poor Sweet Tooth is out there, who knows what could happen to him?". North and Sandy were trying to comfort her, but were feeling the same. I felt no better, '_Jack we will find you, come back_'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Me: I do not own ROTG or Jack, again I wished I did.**

**Jack: Why is Bunny so mean? *hugs me***

**Me: I don't know Jack *hugs him back***

**Bunny: ...**

**Me: Haha, for the Guardian of Hope, you took it away from Jack, how funny. But I am not laughing really, cause it was JACK YOU TOOK IT FROM! *slaps Bunny and kicks in the jewels***

**Bunny: *groans in pain and falls***

**Jack: *sniff* Leave reviews, and hugs for me too, please.**


End file.
